momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
5 the POWER
5 the Power is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 as the third track from the album 5th Dimension. The song samples elements of Visz a Vonat, a song by hungarian pop singer Koncz Zsuzsa. Details The song is a hip-hop song and have been packed full of rap created by MURO and SUI, both are very important figures in the Japanese hip-hop scene. The member found the difficulties initially because it's their first time to sing in a full rap.Natalie Power Push - 5th Dimension Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = hey rokkaa ruumu shinsen wo suruu De tenshon kiipu paipu isu Suwaru momorio kurobaa Z (zeetto!) Deban chokuzen bodi furusetto Junbi bantan kiai mantan Demo ashi furuwasu yowaki dandan Hora shinkokyuu! Shinai to goukyuu Eikyuu ni hamaruna sono meikyuu Koroshiamu ni hibiki wataru koe Aruki dasu yo matsu hito no hou he (OH YEAH!) Rimitta hazusu tame tooboe Kako he sayonara mata mirai he Shoumei no naka ni hairu go mei Ui fukiharai ugoki soroe Kimi to tomo ni kobushi wo age AH faitingu poozu totte GO AHEAD! (Zetsubou ni make rarenai) Kimi ga inakerya tatakai kirenai yo (Kougeki you sono enajii) Ryoute hiroge uke tomeru Koko ni kimi no yubisaki ga todokete kuru Faitingu pawaa Atama no saki made furu chaaji de Kagayaitara muteki ni nareru woo chotto dake kokuu ni uite Hai na kikku ginga no hate Sutamina tora mitai na Hatenai sono faito wa Kakenuke waratte mise Wan tsuu panchi kantan ni kime Dare yori tooku ni tonde Piisu sain Appaa katto shizumina yo matto Karorii katto kimochi wa furatto De toreeningu tsunde kita go toonin Ga zenin fooringu rabu in Mae he ushiro he hana kara hana he Tobu chou no you ni yume kanae Hachi no YO ni sashite dokka he kie Hitsuyou na toki wa itsumo iru ne Zentenkou gata asuriito Senkou nige kiri sutoriito Bihada wo hisshi ni hibi toriito Kisetsu ni yotte wa torikku or toriito Saa raibu to nattara kono faibu! Daibu supiido agete yuku doraibu Maiku no mae de saikouhou no sutairu Kozaiku nashi de saikouchou ni hairu (Joudeki na kono miseba wo) Kitto kyou wa mokugeki sasetain da (Kanpeki na sono sapooto) Ago wo agete uke tomeru Itsumo kimi no mune no oku kakushite aru Faitingu pawaa put your hands up! Watashi ni tsutaete hajikereba muteki ni nareru Koko ni kimi no yubisaki ga todokete kuru Faitingu pawaa Atama no saki made furu chaaji de Kagayaitara muteki ni nareru Tsuyoki de mamori toppa Hai na tacchi renzoku shite Makeru ki mijin mo nai Atashira saikyou da yo Minna no bun mo hashitte Tsugi tsugi teki taoshite Ringu ni tachi tsukushite Piisu sain Mada mattete Shouri wa mou sugu da yo Mattete Mattete wait! Itsumo kimi no mune no oku kakushite aru Faitingu pawaa put your hands up! Watashi ni tsutaete hajikereba muteki ni nareru Koko ni kimi no yubisaki ga todokete kuru Faitingu pawaa Atama no saki made furu chaaji de Kagayaitara muteki ni nareru Itsumo kimi ga kurete bakari no Faitingu pawaa Keredo tatakai owaetara kaeshi ni iku yo Mune ni todoke piisu sain wo kakageyou |-| Original = hey ロッカールーム 視線をスルー で テンションキープ パイプ椅子 座る ももいろクローバーZ(ゼーット!) 出番直前 ボディ フルセット 準備万端 気合い満タン でも足震わす 弱気だんだん ほら深呼吸! しないと号泣 永久 にはまるな その迷宮 コロシアムに響き渡る声 歩き出すよ 待つ人の方へ(OH YEAH!) リミッター外すため 遠吠え 過去ヘサヨナラ また未来へ 照明 の中に入る五名 憂い 吹きはらい 動き揃え 君と共に 拳をあげ AH ファイティングポーズとって GO AHEAD! (絶望に 負けられない) 君がいなけりゃ闘いきれないよ (攻撃用 そのエナジー) 両手広げ 受け止める ここに 君の指先が届けてくる ファイティングパワー 頭の先までフルチャージで 輝いたら 無敵になれる woo ちょっとだけ虚空に浮いて ハイなキック 銀河の果て スタミナ 虎みたいな 果てない そのファイトは 駆け抜け 笑ってみせ ワンツーパンチ 簡単に決め 誰より 遠くに跳んで ピースサイン アッパーカット 沈みなよマット カロリーカット 気持ちはフラット でトレーニング 積んできたご当人 が全員 フォーリング ラブ イン 前へ 後ろへ 花から花へ 飛ぶ蝶 のように夢かなえ ハチの YO に刺してどっかへ消え 必要 な時はいつもいるね 全天候型アスリート 先行逃げ切りストリート 美肌を必死に 日々トリート 季節によってはトリック or トリート さあ ライブとなったら このファイブ! だいぶ スピードあげてゆく ドライブ マイクの前で 最高峰の スタイル 小細工なしで 最高潮に入る (上出来な この見せ場を) きっと 今日は目撃させたいんだ (完璧な そのサポート) アゴをあげて 受け止める いつも 君の胸の奥隠してある ファイティングパワー put your hands up! わたしに伝えて 弾ければ 無敵になれる ここに 君の指先が届けてくる ファイティングパワー 頭の先までフルチャージで 輝いたら 無敵になれる 強気で守り突破 ハイなタッチ 連続して 負ける気 みじんもない あたしら 最強だよ みんなの分も走って 次々 敵倒して リングに 立ち尽くして ピースサイン まだ待ってて 勝利はもうすぐだよ 待ってて 待ってて wait! いつも 君の胸の奥隠してある ファイティングパワー put your hands up! わたしに伝えて 弾ければ 無敵になれる ここに 君の指先が届けてくる ファイティングパワー 頭の先までフルチャージで 輝いたら 無敵になれる いつも 君がくれてばかりの ファイティングパワー けれど 闘い終えたら 返しにいくよ 胸に 届け ピースサインを かかげよう Song Appearances *'TV' *'Live Concerts' 2013.10.20 Kishidan Banpaku 2013 Trivia *The song title could be a tribute to the american hip-hop group Public Enemy's song "Fight the Power". References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Songs